lizziemcguirefandomcom-20200215-history
Grubby Longjohn's Olde Tyme Revue
Grubby Longjohn's Olde Tyme Revue is the twenty sixth episode of [[Lizzie McGuire|''Lizzie McGuire's]] second season. Summary The McGuire family members (all except Lizzie) are all psyched about making their annual journey to Grubby Gulch, a "Wild West" theme park, after missing last year's trip. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo are reluctant to go for the trip, but Matt is very excited about it. Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo meet a boy and a girl respectively at the cafe, and arrange a date at the mall, but Lizzie's parents won't let them go, so they feign illness to go on the date. Plot The McGuire family members are all psyched about making their annual journey to Grubby Gulch, a “Wild West” theme park, after missing last year’s trip. That is, all except Lizzie, who feels that she's too old for such a "lame" place. But at least she has Miranda and Gordo going with her — although neither of them realize how much they too will dislike the place or that they'll have to get up at 5:30AM for the six-hour trip there! Once they arrive at Grubby Gulch and are greeted by Grubby Longjohn himself, Mr. and Mrs. McGuire and Matt couldn't be happier, but the place is as lame and embarrassing as Lizzie had remembered it, and Gordo and Miranda agree with her. But there is one bright spot. At a concession stand, Lizzie strikes up an acquaintance with a cute boy, Cory, and Gordo meets a nice-looking girl, Clementine. They invite Lizzie and Gordo to go to the mall with them after work, and they even have a date for Miranda. But it turns out that Mr. McGuire has scored some hard-to-get tickets for Grubby Longjohn's Old Tyme Revue, a Western singalong stage show which takes place the same time they're supposed to go to the mall. So Lizzie comes up with a plan: the three of them will act like they're having the time of their lives at Grubby Gulch, then they'll all fake illness, saying they ate some bad "prospector's stew," so they can get out of going to the Revue and head to the mall. Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo follow the plan, even acting like they're enjoying a horseshoeing demonstration! While the McGuires are all in Old West costumes for a photograph, they see hanging on a wall an old photo of their family taken years ago at the park. Mom and Dad reminisce about the good times they had, and wistfully note that with Lizzie on the verge of going to high school and growing up, this may be the last family trip to Grubby Gulch. Lizzie suddenly realizes how much these family outings mean to her parents. But she, Gordo and Miranda still pull their fake sickness act, and her parents and Matt go to the Revue without them. Once there, Sam and Jo lament that the show won't be the same without the kids there singing along. (Matt's in a "food coma" after loading up on eats all day.) But not to worry — Lizzie shows up after all. She enjoys the time with her parents — even if it means singing "Oh, Susannah!" Trivia The McGuire family members (all except Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo) are all psyched about making their annual journey to Grubby Gulch, a "Wild West" theme park, after missing last year's trip. Quite frankly, Grubby Gulch, a “Wild West” theme park is similar to the Old West in ''Back to the Future Part III ''(1990). Quotes '''Lizzie:' I guess I really had fun here when I was little. Jo: And you’re not little anymore, are you? Pretty soon you’re starting high school. And then you’ll be going to college. And then the next thing you know, you’ll be getting married. Matt: And as soon as her husband finds out what a load she is, she’ll be right back home with you guys. (Lizzie covers his face with his hat) Sam: Hey, cut that out, you two. (turns to Jo) You know, kids never seem to outgrow bickering. Jo: No, they just outgrow going to Grubby Gulch. And family picnics, and watching movies together on Friday nights... (sighs) Toon Lizzie: I’m ruining Mom and Dad’s weekend and running off to the mall. Way to go, me. Category:Season 2 Category:Music